


Run Into You

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Smut, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Titles suck. Daesung runs into Seunghyun. This is a dirty slutty ToDae for TopCorn, for Blank Canvas and it's pal, Blank Pages.Originally posted on AFF on 7/28/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/994615/





	Run Into You

Daesung wasn't paying attention as he exited the grocery store, which is why he slammed into the man in the first place. He stumbled and would have fallen if the other person hadn't caught him.

 

“Careful, Daesung,” came the low voice.

 

Daesung looked up and gulped. “Mr. Choi, I'm so sorry.” He bowed.

 

“Not at all,” Mr. Choi replied. “I was daydreaming and wasn't paying attention.”

 

“Same,” Daesung whispered.

 

“And it's Seunghyun.”

 

Daesung blushed. “I hope I didn't hurt your groceries.” He cringed at how lame he sounded.

 

Seunghyun chuckled, giving Daesung goosebumps. He peeked into his bag. “Wine bottle and ice cream carton intact. I'd say we're good.” He raised dark, smoldering eyes to Daesung. “You?”

 

Daesung stared for a few moments before shaking himself and looking into his own bag. “Bread is a little squashed, but I'm sure it will survive.”

 

 

 

They turned towards the parking lot.

 

“Are you heading to Dongwook's?” Seunghyun asked.

 

Daesung nodded. “I'm making him dinner.”

 

Seunghyun sighed wistfully. “Must be nice,” he murmured. “Want a lift?”

 

Daesung nodded shyly, blushing as Seunghyun held the car door open for him. “Doesn't anyone cook for you?”

 

“No,” Seunghyun replied softly.

 

“But you're a good looking guy,” Daesung insisted. “I'm sure people are lining up to cook for you.”

 

Seunghyun shrugged. “None of them interest me.”

 

 

 

The slid into the garage of the apartment complex and coasted into Seunghyun's spot. Both men were silent as they made their way into the building, towards the lobby.

 

“Mr. Choi,” Daesung said softly once they entered the elevator. “I'm sorry if I was rude.”

 

Seunghyun smiled warmly. “Nonsense,” he murmured, ruffling Daesung's hair. “But call me 'hyung' and I'll forget all about it.”

 

Daesung flushed as the elevator reached Dongwook's floor. “Thanks for the ride, hyung.”

 

 

 

* * *

The second time Daesung ran into someone was a week later. His eyes were blurred with tears and his heart was broken. He was running from Dongwook's apartment, and had just exited the elevator into the lobby.

 

“Daesung?” came a soft, familiar voice.

 

Daesung looked up into the concerned face of Choi Seunghyun. He sniffed.

 

“Come,” Seunghyun said, turning Daesung back into the elevator. They rode in silence, exiting onto a different floor from Dongwook's. Daesung was glad of that, although a small part of him wondered how Dongwook would react if he saw Daesung walking with a man he admired.

 

 

 

Seunghyun settled Daesung onto his couch, then went into the kitchen. Daesung was relieved for the privacy to calm himself. Seunghyun returned the shortly with two mugs of tea. Daesung sipped his gratefully. Seunghyun sat on the recliner next to Daesung's side of the couch. They sat in silence, Seunghyun watching Daesung, Daesung watching his feet.

 

“Daesung,” Seunghyun said softly.

 

Daesung's hands trembled and he set his mug down with a clatter. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“It's alright,” Seunghyun murmured. He caught Daesung's wrist and held it gently. “What's happened?”

 

Daesung took a couple deep breaths, willing himself not to cry. “I found Dongwook with someone else.”

 

“Dae,” Seunghyun said softly, giving Daesung a sympathetic look and squeezing his hand.

 

“It's okay,” Daesung shrugged, biting his lip. “I always figured I'd end up alone with this face. I should be lucky I had Dongwook for a whole year.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun slammed his mug onto the table, making Daesung jump. He settled between Daesung's knees and cupped his face. “The fact that Dongwook didn't spend every moment he had with you showing you how beautiful you are proves he doesn't deserve you.”

 

Daesung's lips parted in surprise, and Seunghyun leaned forward to suck Daesung's bottom lip between his own. Daesung whimpered and Seunghyun repeated the action to his top lip, nibbling and licking along both. Daesung tentatively slid his own tongue forward, pulling Seunghyun into a kiss. Seunghyun's hand slid through Daesung's hair, holding the back of his head as if he were afraid Daesung would move away. His other hand gripped Daesung's hip, gripping gently.

 

 

 

“Hyung?” Daesung asked softly once they separated.

 

“I want you Daesung,” Seunghyun murmured.

 

Daesung's eyes widened.

 

“I've wanted you since I first saw you in skinny, holey, gray jeans and a white tee shirt.”

 

“Seunghyun.”

 

Seunghyun grinned and nuzzled Daesung's throat. “That's the first time you've used my name.”

 

Daesung chuckled lightly. “You're very kind. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up.”

 

Seunghyun pulled back, his expression unreadable. “Is it really so difficult to believe someone wants you?”

 

“Someone as beautiful as you? Yes.”

 

Seunghyun stood, gently raising Daesung along with him. “Let me show you how much I want you.”

 

Daesung didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.

 

 

 

In Seunghyun's bedroom, Seunghyun slowly removed their clothes while barely moving from Daesung's lips. He lay the young man onto his back, kissing him while slowly moving his fingers down the quivering, taut body. Lips soon followed fingers, and Daesung was trembling by the time Seunghyun was nuzzling into Daesung's pubic hair. Kisses were littered up and down Daesung's thighs, and when Seunghyun finally swallowed him whole Daesung cried out. He slid down farther towards Seunghyun, running his fingers through Seunghyun's hair and tugging. Seunghyun smirked, hefting both of Daesung's legs over his shoulders. He raised one hand and slid two fingers into Daesung's mouth. Daesung licked and sucked Seunghyun's fingers, groaning at the weight on his tongue, looking at Seunghyun with heavily lidded eyes.

 

 

 

Seunghyun sucked the tip of Daesung's cock, sliding one finger in. Daesung hissed at the burn, trying to breathe deeply. Seunghyun moved off Daesung's length, down to lick his balls a few times before adding a second finger. Daesung whined, pushing down onto Seunghyun's fingers. Seunghyun twisted his fingers, curling them and making Daesung cry out.

 

“Seunghyun!”

 

Seunghyun moved back to Daesung's cock, working his fingers frantically. Daesung squeezed his thighs against Seunghyun's head, and orgasmed hard. Seunghyun swallowed every last drop, and pulled off, moving up to kiss Daesung.

 

“Sorry for squeezing your head,” Daesung blushed.

 

“Are you kidding? I've been dying for this moment. I told you how much I want you.”

 

 

 

Daesung was riding Seunghyun, head thrown back. One hand was locked with Seunghyun's. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Seunghyun's other hand was clutching Daesung's hip. His eyes were locked on Daesung's face as he slammed his hips up. Daesung rocked his own hips, dropping his head forward to stare into Seunghyun's eyes. Suddenly Seunghyun flipped them over, nuzzling into Daesung's neck- his new favorite thing. “I want to be this close to you when I come inside you,” he panted.

 

Daesung groaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Seunghyun. “More.” He reached down and dug his fingernails into Seunghyun's ass. Seunghyun bit into the lobe of Daesung's ear, growling as he unloaded his own orgasm.

 

 

 

Panting, Daesung slowly released Seunghyun. Seunghyun trailed kisses from Daesung's ear to his lips for a gentle kiss. He slowly slid out, and Daesung started to get up.

"Going somewhere?" Seunghyun demanded.

"Cleaning up." At Seunghyun's glare, Daesung pouted. "I'm sticky!"

Seunghyun chuckled before moving down to lap at Daesung's tender entrance. Daesung squealed and squirmed and Seunghyun finally pulled off. He spooned up behind his lover, pulling him close.

 

“Now can you sleep?” he teased.

 

 

 

Sometime around 2:30 Daesung woke up, still in Seunghyun's arms. He slowly eased himself up and out of bed, wincing slightly.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” came a low, husky voice behind him.

 

Daesung chuckled. “Bathroom.”

 

“You better come back.”

 

Daesung rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

 

 

When Daesung returned, Seunghyun moved behind him again, undulating gently against him.

 

“Again?” Daesung asked, tilting his head back to find Seunghyun's lips once more.

 

“Only if you want it.”

 

“I do,” Daesung said, throwing his leg over Seunghyun's as Seunghyun enters him once again.

 

 

 

In the morning, Daesung woke up to an empty bed. He was not sure how to feel about it, wincing slightly as he got dressed. He slipped quietly down the hall, startled when the bathroom door opened.

 

“Trying to escape again?” Seunghyun teased, drying his hair before tossing the towel into the bathroom.

 

“I have class!” Daesung protested.

 

Seunghyun chuckled, wrapping his arms around Daesung's waist. “Alright, alright. Tomorrow is Friday. Be here at 7:00 tomorrow night and I”ll take you out on a proper date.”

 

Daesung blushed. “Hyung!”

 

“Please?” Seunghyun pouted. “Please, please?”

 

“Ugh, fine,” Daesung blushed.

 

 

 

 

* * *

At 7:00 on Friday night, Daesung was standing in front of the elevators in Seunghyun's building. The bell dinged, and Dongwook walked out, arm wrapped around a young blonde woman.

 

“Daesung?” he scoffed. “Come to beg me to take you back?”

 

The woman just looked from one man to the other.

 

Daesung swallowed. “No, I have a date.”

 

“With who?” Dongwook sneered.

 

The elevator dinged again, and Seunghyun emerged looking immaculate. He smiled at Daesung. “Hey handsome,” he said softly, kissing his temple.

 

Daesung smiled, relieved. “Hey.”

 

Dongwook's jaw dropped. “Seunghyun?”

 

 

 

Seunghyun turned to stare down Dongwook, pulling Daesung close. “Dongwook. My, how things have changed.” His eyes flicked to the young woman.

 

Dongwook could only splutter.

 

“Right. Well, we have reservations. Excuse us.” Seunghyun turned them around and walked them out of the building.


End file.
